Dark Wood Circus
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Todos pensamos que los circos son muy divertidos. No nos detenemos a pensar que hay detrás de estos. "Dark Wood Circus" el circo mas horroroso al que haya asistido. El circo que termino arruinando mi vida y la de los demás. ¿Quieres conocer la historia de los que "Trabajan" aquí? ¿Quieres saber la macabra historia que hay detrás de este circo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

**Introduccion.**

¿Qué es un circo? El circo es un espectáculo artístico. Es lo mejor que un niño puede ver. Todos nos emocionamos cuando oímos decir "El circo se acerca" o "Vamos al circo" por parte de nuestros padres. Nos gusta ver ese lugar, lleno de colores, magia, palomitas de maíz etc. Nos impresionamos por ver cada truco que pasan, cada acróbata, cada espectáculo. Nos sumergimos en un mundo totalmente estupendo. Los circos son todo para nosotros: Diversión y juegos. Lo que más nos emociona es cuando nos presentan criaturas increíbles. Hace mucho fui a un circo y nos mostraron a una niña que tenía el cuerpo de un lagarto. Nos explicaron que su padre le puso un hechizo porque se portaba mal, y se escapaba muchas veces de su casa. Admire cada detalle de aquella criatura que tenía enfrente, pero admiraba su cuerpo, no su rostro. Si en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, me habría dado cuenta de la expresión que tenia: Triste y pidiendo a gritos "Ayuda" si la hubiera observado mejor, me hubiera dado cuenta que ella no quería estar ahí, que lo único que quería era escapar.

Todos pensamos que los circos son geniales, que no hay nada mejor que ir a ver a personas haciendo cada clase de trucos peligrosos. No nos detenemos a pensar que algo no podría salir bien, que esa persona puede salir lastimada e incluso puede morir. Esa persona que traga fuego ¿Qué pasa si un día el truco no sale? ¿Si saliera quemándose de verdad? No, no pensamos en eso, solo nos importa el ver como lo hace, lo admiramos por su valor pero nada más. Los animales; Los leones cuando hacen su espectáculo de pasar por los aros de fuego, no quiero imaginarme que les llegara a pasar si fallan ese truco. Una vez le pregunte a mi madre ¿No es peligroso? Ella me miro y sonrió "No, ellos saben lo que hacen" fue la única respuesta que me dio.

Los circos son alegres y bonitos, nos muestran un mundo lleno de alegría. A todos los circos que he ido, en todos veo a las personas sonreír, estar felices con lo que hacen. A excepción, de ellos ¿Por qué mierda tienen que exhibir a las personas que nacieron mal, están deforme etc? Odio eso, de seguro pensabas que yo también admiraba esas cosas pero no, a ellos no les hace feliz el ser de esa manera, mucho menos les gusta ser observadas por todos; con tristeza. Lástima, asco y asombro. Les lastima y duele que hagan eso. Siempre he pensado que esas personas nacieron así porque sinceramente yo no creía en eso de la magia. Cuando vi a la muchacha con el cuerpo de lagarto, deduje que era alguna clase de animación o algo así. No creo que haya sido real ¿O sí?

Nunca me imagine que yo terminaría así, que yo terminaría conviviendo con personas que han sufrido bastante. Con personas que tenían una vida normal pero ahora son exhibidos como animales. Nunca me imagine que terminaría atrapado en el "Dark Wood Circus"

Este circo, el cual queda en lo más profundo del bosque. Muchas personas vienen a vernos, todas ellas ríen, se divierten, sin darse cuenta del dolor que nosotros sufrimos. En mi caso no es tan malo, sin embargo la historia de los demás es impactante. Es terrorífica, el pensar en todo lo que pasaron para terminar aquí, me dan ganas de llorar, de matar a los malditos que nos hicieron esto.

Es tan dolorosa. Oír la historia de "La diva con patas de cabra" el pensar que antes era una persona muy apuesta, una persona con una vida increíble, una vida perfecta. ¿Quieres saber que le paso? Vino a este estúpido circo, le dijeron que tenía derecho privilegiado de conocer el circo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias acepto. Le amputaron los pies, de la manera más sádica que pudieras conocer, le deformaron el rostro, convirtiéndola en eso que es ahora.

La historia del "Payaso con dos cabezas" dos niños que asistieron al circo para pasar un rato divertido. Y ahí, inicio su pesadilla, les ofrecieron el mismo trato que a "La diva". Finalmente, los cocieron, unieron sus cuerpos, les cortaron la mitad del cuerpo para después unirlos ¿Cómo es que terminaron vivos? Ni ellos mismos lo saben. Lo que me sorprende es ella. Ella quien dice que estar en ese lugar es divertido. Mientras que todos nos queremos morir o simplemente escapar, ella dice que eso es divertido, que debemos divertirnos. Su compañero, el no soporta eso. El simplemente quiere morir al igual que "La Diva"

También está "El caníbal" así es, el era un chico amable y tímido, un chico que sufría pequeños problemas mentales. Asistió al circo con su mejor amigo, a quien no le interesaba eso de ir a lugares así, pero a petición del chico, y la madre del chico, acepto acompañarlo. Terminaron por volver loco al chico, le dieron una bebida, lo durmieron y comenzaron a inyectarle cosas, cosas que hasta la fecha le inyectan para que no pierda su "nueva personalidad" mataron a su mejor amigo y le obligaron a comerse su cuerpo. El estaba loco, loco por culpa de las drogas que le dieron, y se lo comió. Ahora, los espectadores pueden deleitarse la pupila viendo como "EL CANIBAL" devora carne humana o de animales cruda.

Hay muchas personas más. Como los zanqueros que están afuera para darle más vista al publico del circo. Aunque uno nunca se va a detener a pensar si en realidad están parados en zancos. Porque no lo estaban. Ellos dos eran unas victimas más, de este maldito lugar. Dos amigos que asistieron al circo y que les pasó lo mismo.

Interminables historias horrorosas que hay por contar. Tanto que no puedo seguir hablando de ello.

Seguramente te estás preguntando ¿Y a ti que te paso? Debo decir que mi historia no es tan cruel como las antes mencionadas, no, yo tuve suerte. ¿Quieres saber que me paso? ¿Quieres oír cada una de estas historias? ¿Quieres saber cómo era la vida de cada uno antes de llegar a este lugar? ¿Quieres oír la verdadera historia de "Dark Wood Circus"?

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña introducción. Wow es la primera vez que no escribo romance. Tuve que inspirarme en muchas crepypastas que había de esta canción para poder hacer esta introducción que no quedo como lo planeaba pero algo es algo bien, debo decir también que el nombre del "Caníbal" se me ocurrió a mí, porque sinceramente el nombre verdadero no quedaba con la persona a la cual pondré aquí. A partir del segundo capítulo serán las historias de cada personaje: La diva. El payaso de dos cabezas. Los zanqueros (creo que así se llaman). El caníbal y el que narra la historia. ¿Saben quienes son cada uno? A lo mejor y sí. XD. tambien digo que este fic solo tendrá 5 capítulos y ya.

Bueno es todo, les recomiendo que vean el video, y para motivarlos más, pueden ver el video con la versión South Park, si, es el video original pero con los personajes del South Park, aquí les dejo el nombre del video:

(South Park) Dark Wood Circus (SPxVOCALOID)

Bien, aviso que no actualizare la historia hasta dentro de un mes, tengo muchos proyectos y tareas escolares, y casi no me da tiempo de nada. Procurare actualizar antes. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos.


	2. Eric Cartman y Butters Stoch

_Hola… Aquí les traigo el capítulo II de este mini-fic, pero antes quiero hacer dedicación especial: Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermano ¡David! Espero te guste y si no. Pues ¡Te jodes! (Así nos llevamos XD) Y a Luis Carlos quien adivino quienes eran cada uno de los personajes ¡Felicidades! Espero te guste este capítulo. Bueno, no digo nada más ¡A leer!_

* * *

South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Titulo: **Dark Wood Circus.

**Género: **Supenso/Drama.

**Rating: **M por precaución.

**Advertencias: **Ooc de los personajes.

**Personajes: **Eric Cartman. Butters Stoch. Wendy Testaburger. Stan Marsh. Craig Tucker. Tweek Tweak. Kyle Broflovski. Kenny McCormick.

* * *

Capítulo II. Eric Cartman y Butters Stoch.

* * *

¿Por qué estaba él ahí? Hay muchas razones. Una podría ser porque su amigo le insistió ir. Otra sería porque el también quería ir, aunque no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta. Y otra podría ser porque le emocionaba la idea de que un circo por fin se dignara a pisar su pueblo después de quien sabe cuántos años en que no lo hacía. Era increíble el ver o saber, como en otras ciudades el circo va una vez al mes, en cambio ahí donde vive con está serian dos veces, que el recuerde claro. Es como si todos prefieran quedarse encerrados en su casa viendo la tele sin hacer nada, y no es como si él no hiciera eso pero al menos le agradaba la idea de que en su pueblo haya lugares como esos para divertirse y pasar un buen rato entre amigos o familia. En su caso, con su mejor amigo.

Aunque claro que a él no le da mucho gusto estar ahí parado como menso para comprar el puto boleto de mierda ¡Levaban más de hora y media formados!

Por fortuna no era tan tarde y el clima no se encontraba ni muy frio y ni muy caliente, estaba perfecto. Perfecto para estar en el parque, recostado en el verdoso y fresco pasto, sintiendo el pequeño y refrescante viento que hacia agolpar contra su rostro ¡Eso! Sería algo realmente increíble y relajador.

- Me da dos boletos por favor.

La voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Lo miro por unos segundos, la manera en la que sonreía a la joven, bueno no tan joven, que atendía se le hacía extremadamente inocente –por no decir tierna- Y esa era otra de las razones por la que estaba ahí.

Al principio se había negado ir al lugar, pero claro, su amigo tenía que poner su cara de perrito moribundo a punto de ser atropellado por un acarro de basura, claro, considerando que en realidad un perro se parase frente a un camión y lo vea de esa manera para que después este frene y no lo atropelle. El punto aquí es que no pudo resistirse a la cara que su amigo le puso. Y no es por ser marica ¿O sí? ¡Mierda! Sabía que esas pláticas con su profesor le hacían daño y lo confundían.

- Vamos – le dijo su amigo jalándolo de la maga de la sudadera café que llevaba puesta en esos momentos. Miro por última vez el lugar, era una enorme carpa de color rojo, la bandera que colgaba de arriba, amarilla, se mecía al ritmo del suave que viento que había. Por un momento sintió algo extraño.

Se adentraron al lugar. El interior era realmente sorprendente, no iba a negarlo. El lugar estaba algo oscuro, lo único que iluminaban eran las luces azules que iban de un lado a otro. Se sentaron hasta adelante para poder ver la función.

No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta pero, estaba un poco –solo un poco- emocionado por el lugar.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y toda la gente ya se encontraba ubicada en su lugar. Las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar a oscuras.

- ¡Bienvenidos al Dark Wood Circus! – Se escucho la voz de un hombre - ¡Esperemos se diviertan! ¡Que empiece la función!

Las luces volvieron a encenderse, en la pista o centro, realmente no sabía cómo se le llama, habían 4 payasos, los cuales comenzaron a hacer uno de sus típicos shows, que a él no se le hacían nada graciosos. Miro detenidamente a cada uno, observando la gran sonrisa pintada que tenían en el rostro. Se preguntaba mentalmente si en verdad estarían sonriendo, o se estarían lamentando por hacer algo así.

La función termino, llevándose varios aplausos por el público. Miro a su amigo quien tenía una expresión un poco aburrida, tal vez a él también se le hizo un poco "flojo" el show.

Pasaron acto tras acto hasta que pasaron uno, que a él le emocionaba ver "La cuerda floja". Las luces se apagaron y un reflector se apunto a la joven que se encontraba encima de la cuerda. Los saludo a todos con la mano y una sonrisa en los labios. El show comenzó.

La joven comenzó a caminar por la delgada cuerda. Miles de pensamientos inundaron la mente del joven ¿Qué tal si se cae? Por inercia dirigió su mirada al suelo, le calculaba más o menos 8 metros de altura. Moriría, si ella llegase a caer moriría.

Todos mantenían su atención fija en ella, admirando el valor que tenia para ser algo así. Escucho unas voces detrás de sí "Si se cayera sería más interesante"

Frunció levemente el entrecejo, ya quisiera ver a esas personas en el lugar de la joven. Volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver como el pie de la joven resbalaba y si no fuera porque logro mantener el equilibrio realmente se hubiera caído. Miro a su alrededor, nadie se inmuto, seguramente no se habían dado cuenta o simplemente estaba ignorando ese hecho. Miro a su amigo quien estaba igual de sorprendido que él.

- Butters – le hablo - ¿Viste eso?

- Estaba a punto de caer – pronuncio el niño de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

Regreso su mirada al frente; El show había terminado.

Pasaron 2 horas y para su fortuna, la función termino. Ahora todos se retiraban del lugar más otros se quedaban esperando a que todo acabara realmente.

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó a Butters quien aún seguía embelesado por una par de leones que se encontraban en una enorme jaula, miro a la gente que se acercaba, lo más seguro es que no estaba prohibido ver a los animales de cerca – Vamos – le dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección al enorme animal.

Butters asintió levemente, se puso de pie y fue tras el joven castaño.

- ¡Esto es genial! – Exclamó felizmente al ver de cerca el animal - ¿No es genial Cartman?

- Si claro – respondió el castaño viendo al león, era el mismo que brinco por aquellos gigantescos aros de fuego hace unos momentos. Lo miro detenidamente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera fallado en su truco? Miro fijamente ese par de ojos negros que miraban al frente. Era un animal, solo eso, un animal salvaje pero era un ser vivo. ¿Le dolerán los latigazos que le dieron para llevar a cabo su función? Si, definitivamente la respuesta era sí.

- Hola – escucharon una voz detrás, voltearon y ahí estaba; un señor de cabellera castaña larga, tez blanca y un bigote algo gracioso.

- H-hola – saludo Butters comenzando a frotar sus nudillos debido a los nervios y pena que estaba pasando por esos momentos.

- Hola – saludo Cartman sin mucho interés, lo único que quería era irse a su casa a jugar videojuegos.

- Me di cuenta, durante la función, que realmente disfrutando del espectáculo – ambos niños se vieron entre sí ¿Quién era ese tipo? - ¡Oh sí! Soy el dueño del circo – se presento el señor extendiéndole la manos mostrando que usaba un guante blanco.

- Mucho gusto – pronunció Cartman estrechando su mano contra la suya.

- ¿No les gustaría ver el circo completo? – les pregunto el señor sin borrar de su rostro aquella sonrisa. Los niños se vieron entre sí, no les haría daño mirarlo ¿o sí? Además se vería muy grosero si no aceptan, bueno eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Cartman pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que él no rechazaría una invitación. Ahora que lo piensa, la mayor de las cosas que ha hecho en ese día es complacer a Butters.

- Porque no – respondió finalmente. El señor sonrió.

- Bien, por aquí – dijo dirigiéndolos.

Les enseño mucha parte del lugar, al igual que les explico el porqué hicieron eso y cosas que Cartman no le prestó interés. Pasara una media hora el castaño creyó conveniente terminar con el "Tour" y regresar a Casa.

- Oh claro – dijo el señor – Pero antes ¿Quieren tomar algo? Se ven algo fatigados – les dijo con amabilidad.

- Bueno – respondieron al unisonó. El señor le hablo a uno de los payasos que estaban por ahí y este se acerco a ellos con dos vasos de, aparentemente jugo de naranja. Ambos tomaron uno y le dieron un pequeño trago, siendo sinceros si estaban cansados.

- Y díganme, ¿Les gusto el lugar? –les pregunto el dueño sin dejar de sonreír.

- No está mal – respondió el castaño tomando otro sorbo del liquido que había en su vaso.

- A m-mi me gusto mucho – respondió Butters tímidamente.

- Me alegra oír eso – el señor ensancho su sonrisa.

Cartman cerró los ojos, estaba sintiéndose mareado.

- Creo que ahora sí, debemos irnos – volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a su amigo rubio quien asintió levemente, si no llegaba temprano sus padres podrían castigarlo.

- Bueno, fue un gusto el que hayan asistido al circo – les dijo el señor.

- Cartman me siento raro – se llevo un mano al estomago, estaba mareándose fuertemente. El castaño lo miro, él se sentía igual, todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

- ¡Butters! – exclamo al ver como este caía al suelo. Iba a acercarse a él pero en ese instante todo se volvió negro…

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza ¿Qué había pasado? Su cabeza le daba vueltas, lo único que lograba recordar era que estaba hablando con el dueño del circo, después que Butters se había desmayado y de ahí… todo se volvió oscuro. Trato de incorporarse pero algo se lo impidió, dirigió su mirada a mano izquierda dándose cuenta que en la muñeca tenía una especie de cuerda negra que lo sujetaba a la camilla en la que estaba acostado "¿Qué carajo?" pensó al ver su otra mano y ver que igualmente estaba atado. "Butters" pensó y giro su cabeza observando a su amigo quien tenía los ojos cerrados, lo miro atentamente, había algo raro en él y no tardo en darse cuenta que eso raro era que su cabello era más largo, lo cual le sorprendió, en la cabeza tenía una especie de moño verde.

- Butters – susurro "¿Qué mierda está pasando?" volvió a preguntarse viendo hacia el techo, no tenía que ser inteligente, era más que obvio que ese maldito señor tenía que ver con eso pero…

- Cartman

Volteo rápidamente observando a su amigo quien lo miraba con expresión confusa.

- Butters – susurro. Observo como el rubio bajaba su mirada al momento en el que sus ojos se abrían en exceso.

- ¡Cartman! – exclamo el rubio con horror. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era… era horrible. Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y sintió algo en el pecho al igual que su respiración comenzó a ser agitada.

- ¿Qué…? - pronuncio Cartman al ver la reacción del rubio, lo examino de de arriba abajo pero su expresión cambio a una de completo error al ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Su respiración se hizo agitada y una gran ira lo invadió. Eso, era horrible, era lo más horrible que sus ojos hayan visto.

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, lentamente dirigió su mirada a sus piernas.

- ¡Cartman! ¡Cartman! – comenzó a gritar Butters con desesperación. El castaño quedo en Shock al ver… las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, alzo la vista y su corazón se encogió más al ver a Butters llorando fuertemente ¡Esos malditos! ¿¡Que les hicieron!? Quería gritar, quería maldecir, quería llorar pero no podía, no, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que dirigieran su vista a la persona recién entrada.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¿Q-Que nos hi-iciste? – pregunto Cartman sin poder ocultar su miedo.

- Oh nada, ya saben unos pequeños ajustes para que sean perfectos.

- ¿P-Perfectos? – ese hombre estaba loco, Butters seguía llorando.

- Desde que los vi me parecieron buena atracción para mi circo – se sentó en una silla de madera y los miro fijamente – Son perfectos.

El miedo que Cartman estaba sintiendo era algo difícil de explicar. Ese hombre estaba loco, desquiciado.

- ¡E-e-eres un maldito!

- Tal vez – respondió poniéndose de pie – Bienvenidos al Dark Wood Circus – salió del lugar dejando a ambos jóvenes en estado de Shock.

Butters ya no lloraba, simplemente veía el techo de manera fija. Ya no había escapatoria. El castaño sentía sus lagrimas correr libremente por sus ojos, y un fuerte dolor se apodero en su pecho. Lo único que pensaba era en su madre, en los padres de Butters, en sus amigos… ¿Qué vivirán a partir de ese momento?

* * *

Un año después…

Todos miraban maravillados a las dos personas que se encontraban fuera del circo, viendo a todos con una gran sonrisa, tomados de las manos y dándole una buena visión al lugar. Todas se preguntaban ¿Cómo pueden caminar encima de esos zancos tan altos? Sin duda alguna eran personas admirables.

"Rayden y Marjorine" Los zanqueros del gran Dark Wood Circus.

Lo que ninguno sabía era, que esas dos personas no se encontraban paradas en dos zancos, precisamente era madera lo que había ahí. Sin embargo, nadie, absolutamente nadie se enteraría de la cruel realidad que había bajo esas vestimentas, nadie sabía que:

"_Sus piernas habían sido amputadas y les colocaron dos grandes palos de madera para darle una visión más 'realista'"_

Un joven de cabellos negros los vio atentamente, dándose cuenta que había algo extraño en esas dos personas. La joven, de largos cabellos rubios y moños verdes veía a todos con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos, había algo más, y él…

- Vamos a entrar – su amigo de cabello rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos - ¿E-estas b-bien? – le pregunto al verlo tan pensativo.

- Si – respondió apartando su mirada de los zanqueros – Vamos a entrar.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto? A decir verdad, lamento si no tiene mucho "terror" que digamos pero digamos que ese género me falla, quise darle más suspenso, no sé si lo logre, pero Bah, como sea ¡Espero les haya gustado! Debo decir que el nombre de Rayden me lo dijo mi hermano, no sabía que nombre ponerle y realmente no quedaría bien si le ponía su nombre verdadero, o eso pienso yo. También se que el capítulo es algo corto pero quiero centrarme en los protagonistas, por eso no puse reacciones de sus padres ni nada de eso, pero si quieren que las ponga díganme y las agregare en los siguientes casos. Y… creo que ya sería todo XD. Agradecimientos a:_

_**Coyote Smith/ Symphknot/ Angelus24: **__Gracias por tu comentario/ __**Luis Carlos.**_

_¡Gracias por comentar! Bueno ya es todo, me voy ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


End file.
